


Asterix i Cezar: Gwiazdozbiór Smoka

by Kafian



Category: Astérix et Obélix | Asterix & Obelix (Live Action Movies)
Genre: Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar - Freeform, Comfort, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Light angst at one point, Lime, M/M, Polski | Polish, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Po wygranej nad Dwulicusem nadszedł czas pokoju. Zarówno dla galów, jak i rzymian.Podczas wspólnego świętowania, Asterix odkrył, że Juliusz nie jest jednak taki zły, jakim go piszą.





	1. Wygrana

 

Po wygranej nad Dwulicusem, zarówno galowie, jak i rzymscy żołnierze zaczęli wspólnie świętować, w pewien sposób uspokojeni, że ich waśnie zostały zakończone i nie byli zmuszeni więcej ze sobą walczyć. Wódz galów — Asparanoix — zachęcił rzymian oraz Cezara, aby ci zostali na noc w ich wiosce dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Przywódca Rzymu zgodził się i poinformował swoich ludzi, iż wyruszą w drogę powrotną o wschodzie słońca. Tych jednak nie zraziła wczesna godzina pobudki i pili oraz jedli w najlepsze, zapoznając się z galami, którzy o dziwo nie byli tak samo straszni, jak na polu bitwy.

Sam Cezar natomiast lepiej czuł się na uboczu, siedząc skrytym w cieniu jednego z większych drzew w wiosce i obserwując w zamyśleniu tych, co świętowali szczęśliwi z nowej ugody. Juliusz nie zauważył nawet, jak obok niego usiadł gal z dwoma kuflami wina. Gdy poczuł lekkie szturchnięcie w lewe ramię, spojrzał się na mężczyznę, który podał mu napój, uśmiechając się do niego zachęcająco. Cezar przyjął trunek i ponownie zapatrzył się na swoich żołnierzy, tak swobodnie rozmawiających z galami, jak gdyby nigdy żadna walka między nimi się nie rozegrała.

— Nad czym się tak zastanawiasz, Cezarze? — spytał Asterix, idąc za jego śladem i przypatrując się ludziom w oddali.

— Juliusz. — Gal spojrzał się na niego zdziwiony. — Wystarczy Juliusz.

— A więc, Juliuszu. — Przechylił głowę tak, aby oprzeć się nią o konar drzewa, znajdującego się tuż za nimi. — O czym tak zawzięcie rozmyślasz, jeśli mogę spytać?

Cezar westchnął ciężko i wymamrotał ledwo słyszalnie pod nosem:

— Jak mogłem tego wcześniej nie dostrzec?

Asterix w pozycji, w której się znajdował, nie był w stanie ujrzeć szczerego niedowierzania, które odznaczało się w zmęczonych oczach mężczyzny.

Cezar natomiast, nie słysząc żadnej reakcji ze strony blondyna, kontynuował swą wypowiedź.

— Moi żołnierze, tak łatwo i naturalnie rozmawiają z wami, galami. Gdybym tylko wiedział… nie próbowałbym tak zaciekle przyporządkować waszej wioski Rzymowi.

Gal zmarszczył czoło w silnej konfuzji, nie dowierzając z początku samemu sobie w to, co usłyszał, jednak gdy Cezar spojrzał się na niego, uwierzył w szczerość jego słów. Uśmiechnął się do zdezorientowanego mężczyzny, unosząc swój kufel.

— W takim razie, Juliuszu — rzekł podniośle — Powinniśmy wznieść toast za niespodziewany sojusz, który między nami zawitał.

Cezar uniósł brew, wyraźnie zaintrygowany, po czym zderzył lekko swój kufel z tym od gala. Obaj upili łyk wina, który raczej nie był ich ostatnim tej nocy.

* * *

  
Po kilku kolejnych toastach i śmielszych rozmowach Asterix i Cezar poczuli dziwnego rodzaju rozluźnienie, jak i przyjemność z przebywania w swoim towarzystwie, co z początku ich zaniepokoiło, lecz po czasie przestali się tym przejmować, po prostu cieszyli się chwilą. Nikt przez ten czas nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na nieobecność tej dwójki. Może dlatego, że siedzieli z dala od pozostałych świętujących, w cieniu drzewa, które również zapewniało im tak ciężką do zdobycia w wiosce prywatność? Być może, sami rzymianie i galowie, będący dość mocno zależni od działania alkoholu w ich krwi, bawili się razem tak świetnie? Nie musieli w tej chwili myśleć ani o walce, ani o różnicach w ich kulturach, które tak wyraźnie odznaczały się na co dzień. Wszyscy byli po prostu sobą i nie przejmowali się już niczym, co mogłoby zepsuć ich dobry nastrój.

— I wtedy ja do niego mówię: „No racja, przecież masz tyle na głowie!” — rzucił gal, dokańczając tym samym swój żart o legioniście, który skończył z menhirem na czerepie.

Cezar z początku jedynie cicho chichotał pod nosem, zakrywając usta dłonią, lecz gdy tylko spojrzał się ukradkiem na Asterixa, wybuchł głośnym śmiechem, nie potrafiąc się uspokoić przez kilka, długich sekund. Sam gal wpatrywał się oniemiały w mężczyznę, którego śmiech spodobał mu się już przy pierwszym wydźwięku, tak przyjemnym dla jego uszu. Wpatrywał się w niego jak zaczarowany, zauważając drobne krople łez w kącikach jego oczu, które Juliusz po uspokojeniu się, starł koniuszkami palców.

— Wybacz moje nieopanowanie — rzekł wciąż uśmiechnięty, gdy nachylił się w stronę Asterixa, chcąc postawić za nim na trawie swój kufel.

Niefortunnie jednak zahaczył o wystający korzeń, przez co połowa zawartości wylała się na ubranie gala, którego przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Po chwili materiał jego bluzki i spodni powoli przesiąkł.

— Nic się nie stało, spokojnie — wymamrotał Asterix, patrząc na swoje, stracone już odzienie. Plamy nie do odratowania.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał Cezar, wyciągając z kieszeni swej togi białą, aksamitną chustę, którą zdobiły złote obszycia.

Asterix uważnie obserwował, jak zmartwiony Juliusz nachylił się do niego i chustą próbował zetrzeć ślady wina, jednak szło mu to opornie. Gala dziwiło zachowanie Cezara. Czyżby po odrobinie alkoholu był bardziej emocjonalny i mniej skryty za maską przywódcy Rzymu, który na wszystko reagował chłodną obojętnością i wyniosłą dumą? Naprawdę podobało mu się to, gdy Juliusz był zwyczajnie sobą, tak całkowicie innym od osobowości, którą wykreował na potrzeby władzy.

Po chwili gal nie mógł już dłużej patrzeć na syzyfową pracę Cezara, więc chwycił go, trochę zbyt mocno, za nadgarstek, tym samym zaprzestając jego tymczasowemu zajęciu.

— Wystarczy — przemówił — Jest w porządku, naprawdę. Nie musisz tego robić, Juliuszu. — Puścił go, jednak mężczyzna nie poruszył się ani o stopę.

Po krótkiej chwili Cezar westchnął ciężko i oparł swoje czoło a ramię gala, który spojrzał na niego w niemałym szoku.

— Czy aby dobrze się czujesz, Juliuszu? — zapytał niepewnie, nie chcąc w jakikolwiek sposób urazić dumy człowieka, którego towarzystwo zaczęło sprawiać mu więcej przyjemności, niźli się spodziewał.

— Zabrzmi to niepoważnie z mej strony... — Asterix przysłuchiwał się uważnie słowom Cezara, które zabarwione były nutą przygnębienia. — Jednak nie chcę wracać do Rzymu.

Asterix przełknął ślinę, będąc zaskoczonym swoim nagłym podenerwowaniem.

— Zawsze możesz zostać na jakiś czas w naszej wiosce — rzucił ryzykownie, nie spodziewając się żadnej pozytywnej odpowiedzi.

Cezar prychnął, kładąc dłoń na udzie gala, który rozwarł szeroko usta, nie wiedząc, czy powinien zaoponować, czy raczej dalej siedzieć cicho i czekać na rozwój sytuacji.

— Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, Asterixie. — Jego imię w ustach Juliusza brzmiało wprost jak ambrozja dla uszu, nie potrafił się temu oprzeć, nawet jeśli zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak nieodpowiednie to było. — Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na taką niekompetencję, moi ludzie mnie potrzebują.

— Racja — odparł sucho gal, czując się niesamowicie głupio przez swoją lekkomyślną propozycję.

Zapadła między nimi cisza, podczas której z daleka dochodziły do nich stłumione odgłosy krzyków, śpiewów i przeróżnych wiwatów, których echo roznosiło się nawet za wioską.

Asterix poczuł się naprawdę oderwany od dotychczasowej rzeczywistości. Jak tak częste walki i pomniejsze starcia z rzymianami mogły się tak po prostu zakończyć? Próbował wyłapać wcześniej jakikolwiek haczyk w słowach Cezara, lecz nic takiego nie wykrył — wręcz przeciwnie — czuł całkowitą szczerość. Teraz również — skruchę w poprzednich wyznaniach mężczyzny. Dziwnie mu było z tą wiedzą i jakkolwiek by jej zdobyciem nie gardził, tak pragnął zrozumieć postępowanie Cezara w tej właśnie chwili. O czym myślał, gdy oparł się o jego ramię, jak gdyby byli starymi, dobrymi przyjaciółmi? Dlaczego w jego towarzystwie opuścił gardę i zachowywał się tak swobodnie? Czy to przez wino, czy może również poczuł wielką ulgę, dzięki nowemu sojuszowi?

Asterix nie znał odpowiedzi na żadne z tych pytań — mógł się jedynie domyślać, co tak naprawdę przewijało się przez genialny umysł Juliusza. Jednak skoro on sam potrafił się rozluźnić w jego towarzystwie, to czemu gal nie miałby poczuć się podobnie?

Oparł się rękami o trawę, podciągając się na nich do tyłu, by oprzeć się plecami o konar drzewa. Tym samym pociągnął ze sobą Juliusza, którego objął ramieniem, przysuwając bliżej do siebie. Albo mu się wydawało, albo usłyszał cichy pomruk ze strony mężczyzny i po krótkiej chwili poczuł, jak dłoń mocniej zacisnęła się na jego udzie. Asterix uśmiechnął się, wplatając palce we włosy Cezara, który obrócił się w jego stronę, przez co gal poczuł jego ciepły oddech na szyi. Starał się nie pokazywać, jak ich zaskakujące zbliżenie zaczęło na niego oddziaływać. Uspokajał sam siebie w myślach, licząc gwiazdy, znajdujące się na nocnym niebie i powoli, wręcz leniwie przeczesywał włosy Juliusza, jak gdyby czynność ta, dodawała mu, choć odrobinę kontroli nad własnymi ruchami.

Nagle Juliusz odwrócił lekko głowę, zwracając się twarzą ku niebu, po czym wyciągnął rękę, wskazując na jeden z jasnych, migoczących punktów.

— O! Tam, widzisz? — Asterix zmrużył nieco oczy, by dostrzec kilka, wyraźniejszych gwiazd koło siebie. — To gwiazdozbiór Smoka, jest jednym z największych i najstarszych.

Cezar przesunął dłoń i palcami zarysował ścieżkę.

— Łuk ten jest wyraźniejszy od reszty gwiazdozbioru, biegnie on między Małą i Wielką Niedźwiedzicą, a głowa smoka utworzona jest z gwiazd Rastaban, Eltanin, Kuma i Grumium. — Juliusz opuścił rękę i spojrzał się na Asterixa, który wprost zafascynowany wpatrywał się w nocne niebo.

W oczach jego odbijały się migające gwiazdy, które przypominały Cezarowi wesoło skrzące się ogniki. Ogniki, które on sam wywołał. Dzięki niemu młody gal zainteresował się na tyle tą górną, bezkresną przestrzenią, że nie zauważył dłoni Juliusza, dopóki nie poczuł jej na własnym policzku.

Mężczyzna zdziwił się, gdyż spodziewał się bardziej spotkania z szorstką powierzchnią skóry po wojowniku, aniżeli tak gładkiej i przyjemnej w dotyku. Jego zarost mu nie przeszkadzał, w końcu, galowie zwykli nosić brody i wąsy, był ich to taki kulturowy znak rozpoznawczy. I Cezar nie miał z tym problemu, cenił i szanował tradycje innych ludzi, nie był podrzędnym ignorantem, co to, to nie. Jednakże wygląd Asterixa wyjątkowo pasował mu do jego charakteru i sposobu bycia. Nigdy nie poznał tak inteligentnego i sarkastycznego mężczyzny. A Juliusz naprawdę miał styczność z wieloma rodzajami ludzi. Być może to właśnie jego nieprzeciętność i śmiałość tak go ujęły?

— Wpatrujesz się we mnie, Juliuszu, jak zahipnotyzowany przez Gadulixa — rzucił, przewracając oczami, gdy zwrócił się głową w jego kierunku.

— To źle, Asterixie? — spytał niezrażony, w głosie zachowując jedynie spokój i rezerwę.

— Tego nie powiedziałem. — Kącik jego ust uniósł się lekko, gdy zauważył wyraźnie odznaczające się rumieńce na policzkach Juliusza, który najwyraźniej nie był ich świadom. Czy to z alkoholu, czy może czegoś całkowicie innego?

— Co więc miałeś na myśli, galu?

Asterix przechylił głowę, patrząc na Cezara w zastanowieniu. Objął spojrzeniem jego przystojną twarz, na której odznaczały się w wielu miejscach zmarszczki. Według blondyna nadawały mu dodatkowej powagi i dostojności. Mina jego była wyczekująca, wojownik wręcz czuł napięcie w powietrzu ich otaczającym, jak gdyby nawet ono czekało na ostateczną odpowiedź gala.

— A więc? — Ton jego głos był odrobinę ponaglający, jednak wciąż spokojny.

Wojownik uśmiechnął się, usłyszawszy ponownie głos Cezara i wpatrzył się w jego ciemne tęczówki, których barwa tak niemiłosiernie przypadła mu do gustu.

— Obawiam się, że im dłużej patrzysz się na mnie w ten sposób, tym mocniej się w tobie zakochuję, Juliuszu.

Nim gal był w stanie zdać sobie sprawę z tego, co tak bez namysłu rzekł, poczuł usta w kąciku wargi. Z początku rozbawił go fakt, że mężczyzna nietrafnie wycelował, jednak po chwili, gdy obaj się już zsynchronizowali, mógł tylko dziękować Teutatesowi za sojusz między galami i rzymianami. Uczucie, które nim zawładnęło, gdy Juliusz pogłębił pocałunek i wplótł dłoń w jego włosy, było wprost nie do opisania. W tamtej chwili myśli miał niejasne, więc szedł za instynktem, który podpowiedział mu, aby pozwolić się porwać temu zbliżeniu w całości.

I tak więc zrobił.

Gdy Juliusz przerwał pocałunek, by spojrzeć na gala, ten już stał z wyciągniętą dłonią w zapraszającym geście. Zaintrygowany i domyślając się, o cóż to chodziło Asterixowi, udali się do domku, w którym mieszkał blondyn.

Po rozpaleniu kominka i zamknięciu drzwi, cała uwaga Asterixa spoczęła na stojącym w całej swojej gracji, Cezarze, który stał z dumnie wypiętą piersią i taksującym go spojrzeniem. Przybliżył się do mężczyzny i ujął jego dłoń w swoją, by następnie złożyć na jej zewnętrznej stronie pocałunek, będący jednocześnie obietnicą. Wyprostował się po chwili, uśmiechając figlarnie do Juliusza, który uniósł jedynie brwi, gdy Asterix zdjął ostrożnie z jego głowy wieniec laurowy. Odwrócił się i podszedł do kominka, na którym położył należność Cezara. Ten, wychwytując chwilę nieuwagi niższego mężczyzny, objął go w talii, składając na jego szyi niespieszne pocałunki, które po chwili przemieniły się w grę jego zębów i języka, które zostawiały ledwo widoczne, zaczerwienione ślady na twardej skórze. Gdy z gardła gala wyrwał się cichy pomruk, Cezar powoli obrócił mężczyznę, by stanął do niego przodem. Obserwowali uważnie swe ruchy, podczas pozbywania się odzienia, by jak najlepiej zapamiętać każdy szczegół.

Gdy stali tak, jak dopiero co stworzeni przez Janosa, Asterix ucałował oba policzki Juliusza, na których, gdy ten się uśmiechał, pojawiały się urocze zmarszczki mimiczne. Przez myśl przeszło mu, iż chciałby je wywoływać jak najczęściej, by móc nasycać się szczęściem, widocznym wówczas na twarzy mężczyzny. Po chwili zszedł niżej, na smukłą szyję, gdzie tuż pod grdyką, jego struny głosowe wydawały z siebie te kuszące, rozkoszne dźwięki. Podgryzał delikatnie skórę wokół, wywołując tym drobne drżenia, które dokładnie odczuwał.  Gdy poczuł dłoń Juliusza na swoich rozkosmanych już włosach, skierował na niego swój wzrok. Nie potrzebowali słów, by zrozumieć swoje nowo odkryte pragnienia.

Przenieśli się na perfekcyjnie pościelone łoże gala. Miękkie w dotyku futra zachęciły Juliusza do wygodnego ułożenia się na nich w pozycji siedzącej, tak by być zwróconym w stronę Asterixa, który już po chwili dołączył do niego. Blondyn położył dłoń na tyle szyi mężczyzny, tym samym zapraszając go do kolejnego, o wiele bardziej pasjonującego pocałunku. Ręce Cezara znalazły swe miejsce na silnych ramionach gala, co jakiś czas ściskając je mocniej, a momentami delikatnie drapiąc. Ich powolna, lecz naraz pełna uczuć czynność, przerwała się w chwili, gdy ich męskości musnęły się wzajemnie. Wywołało to jęk przyjemności z ust Juliusza, na który dźwięk Asterix uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem wypisanym na twarzy. Napierając ciałem na mężczyznę, sprawił, że ten plecami zetknął się z ciemnym futrem. Całując go ostatni raz w usta, zaczął zniżać się ustami, składając po drodze mokre pocałunki, które zostawiały gorąc za sobą na ciele mężczyzny. Jak i wywoływały coraz to głośniejsze westchnienia ze strony Juliusza.

Gdy dotarł do krocza Cezara, spojrzał się na niego z figlarnym błyskiem w oku, by następnie ominąć miejsce, które najbardziej domagało się jego uwagi. Zajął się zatapianiem lekko zębów od wewnętrznej strony jego ud. Udało mu się powstrzymać od wydania odgłosu zaskoczenia, gdy dłoń Juliusza znalazła się w jego włosach, starając się go nakierować na swojego członka.

— Nie drażnij się ze mną, galu — rzekł z ostrzeżeniem w głosie, co tylko pogłębiło rozbawienie Asterixa.

Nie chcąc bardziej rozsierdzić mężczyzny, blondyn zniżył się i stanowczo chwycił męskość w dłoń. Mężczyzna mruknął z zadowoleniem na pewne siebie ruchy gala. Asterix zwilżył językiem swoje suche wargi, by następnie wziąć w usta czubek członka, jedną rękę umieszczając na kości biodrowej Juliusza, a drugą delikatnie ściskając podstawę penisa.  Przejeżdżał językiem w górę i w dół, na co Cezar odchylił gwałtownie głowę, próbując jednocześnie złapać oddech i włosy swojego kochanka. Gdy w końcu mu się to udało, zacisnął na nich palce, ciągnąc za nie mocno. Asterix, po chwili wsunął jego męskość głębiej. Ze strun głosowych Juliusza zaczęły uciekać ciche i pełne ekstazy jęki. Asterix uśmiechnął się lekko, na tyle, ile mógł mu pozwolić członek w ustach i pochylił się raptownie tak, że główka penisa uderzyła o tylną ściankę jego gardła. Blondyn zacisnął mocniej usta, by następnie przyspieszyć ruchy głową, biorąc go w całości, nosem zahaczając co chwila o jasne włosy, które okalały ciało mężczyzny.

Gdy ciało Juliusza zaczęło drżeć, a jego paznokcie wbijały się w skórę głowy Asterixa, ten wysunął go ze swych ust i zacisnął palce na jego męskości, poruszając nimi wolno po całej jego długości. Uśmiechał się urzekająco i lekko przymknął oczy, gdy starszy mężczyzna doszedł do spełnienia. Poczekał chwilę, aż jego oddech się uspokoił i wyprostował plecy. Cezar skupił swój wzrok na galu, który górował nad nim ze zwycięskim uśmieszkiem. Obserwował, jak ten uniósł powoli dłoń na wysokość swoich ust. Zaczął w jeszcze wolniejszym tempie zlizywać spermę, która była jednorodnym dowodem na ich pełne wrażeń zbliżenie.

— Od zawsze uwielbiałem się z tobą droczyć, Juliuszu — przemówił niespodziewanie gal, gdy jego dłoń wylądowała z powrotem na udzie mężczyzny. — Testować, obserwować, za jakie sznurki pociągnąć, by wywołać daną reakcję z twojej strony. Wszystko po to, by lepiej przewidywać twe przyszłe ruchy, plany i im zapobiegać — wyjaśnił, wpatrując się intensywnie w ciemne tęczówki, które odwzajemniały jego spojrzenie.

— Jednak — dodał po chwili ciszy — nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że moje specyficzne hobby przełoży się również na życie łóżkowe.

Odpowiedzią Cezara była, komfortowa dla ich dwójki, pełna zrozumienia cisza.


	2. Melancholia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli widzicie jakieś literówki bądź błędy w imionach (przywykłam do pisania przez "x", nie "ks"), to dajcie znać w komentarzu!  
> Wszelkie propozycje, porady i słowa krytyki są mile widziane!  
> Miłego czytania życzę drugiej ( ~~krótkiej~~ ) części!

 

— Cezar miał niezłą myśl.

Pomysł z tortem złożony z rzymskich legionistów, gdzie na czele stał sam ulubieniec Obeliksa, był wprost wyśmienity. Na sam ich widok Galowie ruszyli do przodu, by z podekscytowaniem obserwować szczęście na twarzy mężczyzny, który jako małe dziecko wpadł do kociołka z magicznym napojem.

Asterix natomiast stanął z boku i cieszył się, jak sprawy potoczyły się dla wioski. Miał wrażenie, że nastał okres harmonii i spokoju między nimi a rzymianami. Żywił nadzieję, że współpraca, którą nawiązał z Juliuszem, nie będzie krótkotrwała. Naprawdę nie chciał już wracać do ciągłych walk. Do codziennego zamartwiania się, czy dzisiaj znowu rzymianie nie zaatakują. Mimo że dzięki druidowi mieli dostęp do magicznego napoju w razie ataku, to i tak to uczucie niepewności żyło w Asteriksie. W podprogowej sytuacji walczyłby do utraty ostatniej kropli krwi. Jednak bał się, że kiedyś nastanie koniec tej sielanki i nie będzie w stanie ochronić swoich przyjaciół.

Wiedział, że zaufanie doczesnemu wrogowi nie było najlepszą decyzją, jednak czy miał inny wybór? Nie chciał kolejnych sporów. Pragnął zasłużonego spokoju, wytchnienia od przygód. Wprawdzie, uwielbiał podróżować, jednak jak to mówią: „Wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej”.  


* * *

  
Po jakimś czasie, gdy wszyscy zaczęli wspólnie świętować z okazji urodzin Obeliksa, Asteriks został poproszony o przyniesienie większej ilości wina ze spiżarni. Nie mając nic innego do roboty, nie licząc obserwowania rozpitych i śpiewających mieszkańców wioski, ruszył żwawo w stronę tylnej, ewakuacyjnej bramy, o której wiedzieli tylko niektórzy. Była ona bardzo dobrze zakamuflowana, więc nie istniało ryzyko, iż ktoś nieodpowiedni pozna jej dokładne położenie.

Nawet w tak odległym od centrum wioski miejscu, Asterix słyszał głosy świętujących, niosące się echem po całej okolicy. Było to dla niego o wiele za głośno i szczerze odetchnął z ulgą, gdy z daleka ujrzał przechowalnię prowiantu. Potrzebował chwili przerwy od donośnych śpiewów i wiwatów, przez które uszy zaczynały go powoli boleć.

Gdy blondyn chciał otworzyć drzwi spiżarni, kątem oka zauważył jakiś cień. Skierował się w stronę, gdzie go ujrzał z wyciągniętym przed siebie mieczem. Nagle, zza rogu spiżarni wybiegł ktoś. Zanim Asterix zdążył spojrzeć na intruza, został przez niego mocno chwycony i zaciągnięty w zacienione przez drzewa miejsce. Ku jego zdziwieniu został namiętnie pocałowany. Zdając sobie sprawę, z kim miał do czynienia, odsunął się trochę od mężczyzny, który następnie ściągnął maskę ze swojej twarzy.

— Aż tak tęskniłeś, o Cezarze? — zapytał sarkastycznie z chytrym uśmieszkiem, zakładając ręce na krzyż i opierając się plecami o drzewo za nim.

— Nazwałbym to raczej potrzebą sprawdzenia, czy nie dałeś się zwieść w kolejne niebezpieczne przygody, galu.

— Ależ oczywiście! — zaśmiał się, zdając sobie sprawę z wyraźnej nieśmiałości w przyznawaniu się do tak ludzkich odczuć przez Juliusza.

Cezar ponownie podszedł do niego i chwycił w talii, tym samym przyciągając do siebie. Wpatrywał się w niego z tym dziwnym, niewyjaśnionym spojrzeniem, jakby coś go nękało.

— W czymś problem, Juliuszu? — zapytał, martwiąc się, iż było coś poważnego na rzeczy.

Cezar zmarszczył brwi, wyglądając, jakby chciał się pozbyć jakiejś niechcianej przez niego myśli.

— Nie obcowałeś z nikim innym przez czas naszej rozłąki, prawda? — zapytał z kamienną twarzą, jak gdyby nie chcąc pokazać po sobie, iż niebywale martwiła go ta kwestia.

— Och, czyżby sam Juliusz Cezar był zazdrosny o jakiegoś tam gala? — rzucił sarkastycznie z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. Na pytanie Juliusza poczuł w sobie nowy rodzaj ciepła i nie w pełni go rozumiał. Być może cieszył się, że mężczyzna brał ich relację na poważnie?

— Nie drwij ze mnie, proszę. — Spojrzał w bok z wyrzutem, że blondyn nawet w poważnych chwilach czuł potrzebę używania sarkazmu.

— Nie drwię, a rozczulam się. — Uniósł prawą dłoń i umieścił ją delikatnie na szyi mężczyzny. Gładził ją palcami w uspokajającym geście. W końcu jego zamiarem nie było zezłoszczenie Juliusza, a dowiedzenie się, z jakiego powodu zawitał do wioski.

— Nie jesteś „jakimś tam galem”, Asteriksie — przemówił po chwili lekko obruszony, po czym kontynuował: — Dla mnie jesteś wyjątkowym i niezwykle inteligentnym mężczyzną, który jako jedyny dotychczas zdołał pojąć mój sposób myślenia.

— To niesamowicie miłe i romantyczne, co mówisz, jednak dlaczego tak smutnie brzmiącym głosem, jakbyśmy mieli się już nigdy nie zobaczyć? — zapytał ostrożnie, bacznie obserwując emocje, które malowały się na przystojnej twarzy Juliusza.

— Nikt z rzymian, jak i moich wrogów, nie może się o nas dowiedzieć. Wyszedłbym na zdrajcę lub hipokrytę, a co gorsza, ktoś mógłby pragnąć, wykorzystać tę informację przeciwko mnie, do pozbawienia mnie władzy. — Po czym z obrzydzeniem wymamrotał: — Jak na przykład ten Dwulicus.

— Domyślam się więc, że nasze spotkania nie będą należały do tych najczęstszych?

— Jak zwykle, dokładnie wiesz, co mam na myśli — odparł ledwo słyszalnie, uśmiechając się smutno. Na ten widok aż zakłuło Asteriksa w piersi, jak i również z bezsilności w tejże sytuacji. Naprawdę nie mógł znieść tego, gdy Juliusz bywał w swym melancholijnie przygnębionym stanie. Nigdy nie wiedział, jak odwieźć go od negatywnych myśli i przywrócić do rzeczywistości.

Chwycił jego strudzoną twarz w dłonie i zagłębił się w toń jego zatroskanych oczu, starając się odnaleźć słowa, które wybudziłyby go z tego stanu.

— Juliuszu, tutaj jesteś bezpieczny. Dopóki rzymianie pozostaną pokojowi wobec galów, tu będzie twój drugi dom. Ostoja, w której jesteś w stanie odetchnąć i być sobą, z dala od tych egoistycznych świń, które tylko czyhają na choćby najmniejsze twoje potknięcie… W mojej wiosce każdy już akceptuje naszą specyficzną przyjaźń, a co do szczegółów… — Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. — Je możemy zachować dla siebie, dobrze?

— Romans nazywasz szczegółem, Asteriksie? — zapytał rozbawiony Juliusz, na co gal szczerze się zaśmiał.

— Na którym mi mocno zależy swoją drogą — wyszeptał, gdy objął szyję mężczyzny ramionami i ustami przybliżył się do jego ucha.

Gdy gal po raz kolejny zapatrzył się na niego, zauważył lekko widoczne w tej ciemności rumieńce Juliusza, który ze spotkania na spotkanie coraz bardziej uzależniał się od prezencji gala w swoim życiu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I to tyle, jeśli chodzi o fanfiction na podstawie filmu „Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar".  
> Jednak jest jeszcze film z Brytami. ♥ W nim również widziałam potencjalne sceny, które jestem w stanie wykorzystać do jakiegoś krótkiego one shota (lub dwóch)! Więc to jeszcze nie koniec moich prac w tym fandomie ;)


End file.
